


Dream's New Roommate

by Random_Inked_Thoughts



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Mild Gore, Prison, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo My Beloved I'm Sorry, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Inked_Thoughts/pseuds/Random_Inked_Thoughts
Summary: (Minor kinda-not-really spoilers for Feb 2nd Ranboo Lore Stream)What if they did find the fourth book before Ranboo did? Well, he said it himself... Dream would have a new roommate.-----Staring at the man across from him, everything began to set in. He was really here, he hadn’t been able to stop himself in time, they had caught him. It was inevitable, really. He was a bad liar (getting better!) and when you only have control of yourself half of the time, you’re bound to do some things you regret during the other half.Dream didn’t even turn to look at him. “So, they’ve finally found you out then, huh?” His dirty blonde hair looked longer than Ranboo had ever remembered seeing it, the greasy locks reaching down to around his shoulders.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 275
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Dream's New Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> The stream isn't even over yet I stg...
> 
> I'm sorry, inspiration is a cruel mistress and I am at her beck and call.

The final gate shut with the smooth clicking of redstone, somehow louder than the harsh  _ clang _ and rattle of iron bars. A sense of finality filled the air as the lava dripped down… down… down… 

The skin of his wrists was already buzzing lightly, the weight of the chains around him dragging them down. Ranboo reached up and brushed some of his hair out of his eyes, worrying at his lower lip. Heat crackled in the air, the obsidian beneath his feet hot to the touch. 

Staring at the man across from him, everything began to set in. He was really here, he hadn’t been able to stop himself in time, they had caught him. It was inevitable, really. He was a bad liar (getting better!) and when you only have control of yourself half of the time, you’re bound to do some things you regret during the other half. 

Dream didn’t even turn to look at him. “So, they’ve finally found you out then, huh?” His dirty blonde hair looked longer than Ranboo had ever remembered seeing it, the greasy locks reaching down to around his shoulders. 

Ranboo said nothing, twiddling his thumbs and listening to the light  _ clink  _ of his chains. 

“Oh come on, nothing? Not even a laugh for your old friend?” Dream’s tone had turned taunting, a mockery of kindness. “You’re really that butthurt?”

“We are not friends,” Ranboo replied, hoping the bite of his tone was enough to shut Dream up. “I- I- I might not remember everything I’ve ever done, but I do know that I would  _ never  _ be friends with someone like you.” 

A harsh wheezing filled the air, sickeningly choked laughter. Dream’s shoulders were shaking. “It’s cute that you think you believe that, Ranboo.”

“I know I believe it. It’s true.” His eyes focused on a blot on the obsidian floor. 

“Oh?” Dream sounded delighted. His hands were working on something methodically, rhythmically motioning over and over and over. “Of course, my mistake. You sound so sure of yourself, how could you be lying? Everyone knows they can count on you for the truth.” 

“Stop it.” Ranboo felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

“Why should I, my dear friend? After all, we have so much to talk about, so much in common.” 

“We have  _ nothing  _ in common!” 

“Oh, my dear, sweet boy,” Dream replied with another of his laughs, “We have  _ everything  _ in common.” 

Lava moved like molasses behind them. Ranboo felt himself taking steps away from Dream, furiously backpedaling in an attempt to get away from the taint of the older’s words. He felt the warm kiss of obsidian behind him, heat worming its way through his threadbare clothing. “No,” he whispered, heartbeat rising. 

“Yes.”    
  
Dream sounded triumphant. His hands stilled, and he placed the item he was holding to his side, resting it on the edge of his lectern. Ranboo could make out the golden shine of the rim of a clock. The hands were all wrong, bent and broken and misshapen. 

“You broke your clock,” Ranboo finally said, focusing on the shine of the metal, the flickering of the lava reflected back at him. 

“Our clock.” Dream hummed thoughtfully. There was a large rip in the back of his outfit, revealing scarred skin beneath. “What did it matter, anyway? Does the lava flow more sluggishly at noon? Time is merely another set of shackles chaining us to this world, it’s as meaningless to you and me now as anything else.”

_ I still would have liked to know something.  _ “Will Sam bring us another one?” Ranboo asked him, trying to mask the slight waver in his voice. 

“Trying to play nice now, are we?” Dream purred. “Smart boy. After all, you and I are going to be stuck together for a very,  _ very  _ long time.” He turned around, and gave Ranboo a smile. 

It was everything he could do just to stifle his cry of anguish. 

One side of Dream’s face was normal, an intelligent green eye staring back at him with calculated joy. His lashes were long and the small crink in his nose could have even been described as endearing. Pale white scars decorated his face and neck like ornaments, the reward of a life lived on the battlefield. They were old, long scarred over and faint against his freckled cheek. It was clear that at one time, maybe before all of this, Dream had been quite handsome. 

The other side of his face was a bruised and bloody mess, purples and yellows and reds blooming across his cheeks like a sickening painting, colors mixing and mingling and forming a bloated image. Dried blood was caked underneath his eye bag, and around the corners of his lips, and as Ranboo watched, fresh blood seeped from the cracks in his smile, the cracks in his skin. A gash ran along Dream’s temple, one that matted his hairline into a sticky mess. Ranboo could still remember the disgusting  _ crunch  _ of Tommy’s swing, bringing the axe down on Dream’s head and putting an end(?) to Dream’s reign over the server. 

The worst part of it all was his bloodshot eye, blood vessels and capillaries popped and ruptured. The red swam in his eye, coloring it a gruesome mess of scarlet. Tears of red streaked down his cheek, dark blood welling up and spilling over, catching in his lashes. 

Dream let out another of his unhinged laughs, inexplicably delighted at Ranboo’s reaction. Giddily, he clapped his hands. 

“What happened to you?” Ranboo just choked out, bile rising in his throat at the sight. 

“What?” Dream pouted, and more blood gushed from his wounds. “You don’t like our pretty face?” 

Ranboo felt faint. Very slowly, he slid down the wall a little, letting it support the weight of his lanky body. 

Dream rolled his neck. “Guess not. It’s an acquired taste, to say the least.” His tongue darted out, catching straying droplets of red and snaking back between his cracked lips. 

He couldn’t bring himself to look away. He was frozen in place, despite the heat making itself at home inside of him. “Why am I here, with you? There are other cells, why didn’t Sam put me in one of them?” 

Dream cocked his head at him, squatting down at eye level and beginning a scuttling crawl in his direction. “Don’t you get it, Ranboo? You’re a smart boy, you should really have gotten it by now...” 

Ranboo shook his head, as if that could shake the image in front of him from his mind, a twisted etch-a-sketch creation. 

Dream’s smile sent chills down his back. That smile had haunted his nights, haunted his days. It flickered behind his eyelids when he closed his eyes. The blonde haired boy leaned close enough that their noses were touching, and Ranboo fought the urge to wrench himself away. “Why would anyone even think to separate us, when we are one and the same?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Statistics show that only a small portion of readers leave kudos on my works... (jk jk lol sorry I had to)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the work, and I hope you all are doing alright after the stream! Things are getting pretty intense and I'm excited to see where they take this next! This story was just brainrot and speculation on my part. Stay safe out there and drink some water! <3


End file.
